Visual and auditory perception are important parts of an individual's ability to integrate into society, interact with objects in the environment, and perceive and respond to risks. Traditional devices for supporting individuals with vision impairments, hearing impairments, or other related conditions are deficient because they are highly invasive and require surgical implantation, risky (e.g., in terms of success rates, available only to certain demographics (e.g., age demographics), inconvenient to use, and/or expensive. Examples of such devices include retinal implants, vision correcting wearable devices, cochlear implants, and hearing aids. These deficiencies have motivated developments in technology areas associated with sensory substitution and/or sensory boosting, boosting of non-sight and/or non-auditory senses; however, such technologies are still limited in relation to how information from one sense can be encoded and processed using another sense (e.g., with respect to upsampling and downsampling issues), density of information that can be processed and encoded, cost, ease of use, and adoption by users.
Thus, there is a need in the field of information delivery for a new and useful method and system for providing complex information. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.